Bart & Lisa
by charley07
Summary: They were married at 19 and divorced by 21. Oddly enough, it was Jude and Spiederman who had the fairytale life that went sour. With a little help from some familiar faces, can Jude save what they had or has Juderman finally run it's course?
1. Background Info

**So, I know it's like, really bad to be starting a new story when I'm already writing two that I've been bad at updating recently, but I had a season two marathon with my roommate tonight and I was inspired. I thought I could use it in one of my two, but I couldn't, so I started something else: a Juderman. I've never written a Juderman, though I've contemplated them, and it's going to be really hard to not have Jude with Tommy and even harder to not have Nic Quincy involved, since she's become so real to me. I swear, when season four starts and she still doesn't exist, it'll be weird. Anyways, I don't plan on this being long, and as always, I can't promise consistent updates, and at this point, I don't even know where I'm taking this story. It's about six years after season three, Darius/Portia never did anything bad, and it's very different in the lives of Jude Harrison & Co. I hope you like it. Actually, I hope I like it. Haha. And I suppose I can offer a little background to what's going on...**

- Jude picked Jamie (but it won't play a big part in the story) and then dumped him and ran off and married Spiederman spontaneously.

- Sadie and Tommy are married with one little boy and another girl on the way.

- Kwest and Portia are in a long-term relationship but aren't married and have no plans to be.

- Darius is still in charge of G-Major

- Jude has been gone for about five and a half years

- Spiederman has been back for three

**Again, I hope it turns out, but since I'm so used to Jude/Tommy and Spied/Nic pairings, I make absolutely no promises.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, first chapter. Remember, I've never written a Juderman, so please, be nice. I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

Jude Harrison looked up at the building in front of her and sighed. She hadn't seen it in years, about five and a half, and she still wasn't ready to face what, or more specifically _who_, waited inside.

"Excuse me," a familiar female voice said from behind her. "Are you going in?"

The fallen rock goddess, as she'd once been referred to, turned and found herself face-to-face with none other than Sadie Harrison, her older sister, who was now quite pregnant and carrying an assortment of coffees.

"Jude!" Sadie cried. "You're back?!"

"Yeah," Jude breathed. "And you're pregnant."

"My second," Sadie reported. "Due in three weeks with a girl. She'll join Braden."

"That's amazing, Sade," Jude smiled. "Congratulations. I'm glad things have worked out with Kwest."

Sadie shook her head. "Not quite." She pulled back the door with her empty hand. "I uhh, married Tom about three years ago and got pregnant right after."

"Oh," Jude whispered. "Well, that's good, too. I think."

"It is," Sadie confirmed. "Not really sure how it all worked out, but it did." She stared at her sister. "When's the last time you saw him?"

Jude shrugged. "About three years ago. It, well, it didn't work out for me the way things worked out for you."

"It'll be okay," Sadie assured her. "Come in and meet your nephew. He's with his dad and Uncle Kwest in studio two."

Walking through G-Major was like a trip down Memory Lane for Jude. There were still remnants of her onetime prestigious career still on the walls in the form of platinum records and album cover posters. She smiled at the sight of Jamie Andrews, who now held the official title of A&R rep. Portia Mills was in her area, talking very animatedly on the phone, probably with a photographer or designer to book something fabulous for one of her artists. And though the doors to Darius Mills' office were shut, she imagine him inside, signing a new act or firing a bad one. It was like coming home after years of being away and Jude had to admit, forgetting her fears, it was kind of nice.

"Well, well, well, look who's back," Tom Quincy, her old producer and ex-boyfriend/inspiration, smirked when she walked into studio two. He had a boy of about two and a half on his lap, with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Jude Harrison, how are you?"

"Good," she answered. "For the first time in a long time, I'm in a good place."

"Well, you've definitely been missed around here," Kwest Taylor, her old engineer, told her. "Are you back for good? You know Darius will sign you again in a heartbeat. He hasn't bonded with anyone the way he did with you."

"Aww, that's nice," Jude laughed lightly. "I don't know yet. We'll have to see how things go with uhh, Vin."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, I imagine he won't be too pleased to see you."

"Why?" she wondered. "I'm not the one who walked out on our marriage."

"Yeah, but you also didn't try to stop him," Tommy replied. "But, forgetting that for now, Jude, I'd like you to meet Braden Quincy, your nephew. Braden, this is your aunt Jude."

Jude knelt down to be eye-level with the adorable little boy. "Hi, Braden."

"Hi," the boy said happily. "I'm two."

"Wow," she mused. "That's pretty old."

"And Mommy's having a baby and I get to pick her name," he added.

Jude glanced up at her sister. "Is that true?"

"It is," Sadie nodded. "He's thrown around some ideas but he's still got time."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door slid open and Vincent Spiederman, or just Spiederman to those who knew better, walked in. "Squinty, how much longer do you have with Mason? We've got some killer new stuff to work on."

"I'm in the middle of something," Tommy told him. "I'll find you when I'm done."

"Who's the blonde?" the lead guitarist of the Spiederman Mind Explosion asked. "Your mistress?"

"Not quite," Jude answered, turning around. "More like your ex-wife."

"Which is a hundred times worse," Spiederman muttered. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Toronto is home to me, so I came back."

"Right," he scoffed. "And I had nothing to do with it?"

"Do you even care?" she shot back. "You signed the divorce papers so what does it matter?"

"Forget it," he murmured. "Squinty, just find us when you're done in here."

Jude groaned once he was gone. "Well, that just went stupendously."

"Why are you back exactly?" Sadie asked. "Is it because of him?"

"Yeah," Jude admitted. "It is."

After the release of her third album at eighteen, Jude had been given two options: to stay in Toronto for her short hiatus with Jamie and rekindle their romantic relationship or backpack through Asia with Tommy, whom she'd thought had been the love of her life, even though he'd hurt her so many times. Scared and afraid of what would happen if she chose Tommy, Jude decided to stay with Jamie in Toronto. Not even three months later, she up and left with Spiederman, her longtime guitarist and ex-boyfriend. Five months after that, they were married. For two years, their life in New York City was blissful and completely distanced from everything back home. Then, things started getting bad. Their music careers were gone, they were working in record stores, and the relationship was falling apart fast. One night, after their most explosive argument, he left their apartment and when she didn't come after him, he returned to Toronto, to G-Major, and to the Spiederman Mind Explosion. Now, three years later, Jude missed him terribly and was back to fight for what they had.

"Well, where are you staying?" Tommy spoke up.

"For now," Jude began, "I'm at the Four Seasons until I decide how long I'm staying and if I want to rent."

"No, no, no!" Sadie exclaimed. "You have to stay with us. Have you talked to Mom or Dad?"

"No," Jude shook her head. "I got off the plane and came here."

Sadie rested her hands on her belly. "Well, why don't you finish visiting and then I'll take you to our house. It's got two guest rooms."

"All right," Jude agreed. "I'll see you guys later," she said to Tommy and Kwest as she walked back into the lobby.

"Jude Harrison," Darius boomed as he left his office. "I heard rumblings that you were back."

"Hey, D," she greeted her ex-manager. "Things look great around here."

"Absolutely," he stated. "I expect nothing less. So, talk to me. What's going on?"

She sighed. "Not much really. Just figured it was time to come home."

"To a certain ex-husband of yours?" he assumed.

"I guess," she replied. "Too bad he wants nothing to do with me."

Darius hugged her. "Give him time, Jude. Everything between you two happened so fast that I think it shocked him."

"Yeah, well, it shocked me but I was ready to deal with it," she explained. "He wasn't."

"He was young," Darius reasoned. "But, you're both 24 now, so who knows?"

She looked to studio three, where she knew he was waiting for Tommy with Kyle Bateman and Wally Robbins, his band mates and her old drummer and bass player. "I hope you're right, D."

"I usually am," he smirked, going back into his office.

"Jude Harrison," a cool female voice sneered from behind her. "I figured you'd come crawling back sometime."

Jude rolled her eyes and spun around. "Nice to you, Karma. How's life?"

"You mean, how's my life since you stole my husband, made him divorce me, and then married him?" Karma shot back. "I'd say it's not so good, but then again, he dumped you, too, didn't he? We should form a club."

"Hardly," Jude scoffed. "You tricked him into your marriage; he loved me for ours."

"Then why are you divorced?" Karma asked smugly. "If he loved you like you say, you'd still be living in New York."

"Karma, cut it out," Tommy demanded as he left studio two. "Get back to the rehearsal room. Your choreographer will be here soon."

Jude closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't believe she still has a contract."

"She's actually one of our top performers," Tommy told her. "I know, I was shocked, too, when I saw the reports."

"Ugh," Jude shuddered. "Six years later and I still can't stand her."

"No one can," he confided. "So, Sadie's decided you can sleep in the guest room that's two doors down from our room. It's the one with it's own bathroom."

"Goody," she grinned. "So, Tommy and Sadie? How'd that happen? Last time I saw you, you were confessing your undying love to me."

He chuckled. "I wondered if that would come up. Trust me, I never expected it. I mean, she was hot and heavy with Kwest and I was heartbroken when you stayed behind with Jamie. Then, I came back to Toronto a few months later and you'd gone off with Spiederman? I realized you and I were really at two completely different places. Plus, Sadie and Kwest had split amicably and I started spending time with them and Portia, just all as friends. Then, as time went on, I finally saw Sadie for who she really was, not what she looked like, and we clicked on a deeper level. Two years later, we were married and she was pregnant with Braden. And now, here we are."

"I'm really happy for you guys," she said honestly. "Six years ago, I never thought there would be a time where I was happy you were married to someone else, let alone my sister, but I really am. You guys seem to be really happy and Braden's adorable."

"He's a good kid," Tommy nodded. "And we decided that no matter what he decides to name her, the baby's middle name will be 'Jude,' as long as that's okay with you?"

"Definitely!" she gushed. "What's Braden's middle name?"

"You'll laugh," he said. "And think I'm a suck-up, which isn't really the case."

Jude bit her cheeks to keep from smiling. "It's Darius, isn't it? His full name is Braden Darius Quincy."

"Yeah," he breathed. "It was actually Sadie's suggestion and we made him the Godfather."

"Of course," she scoffed. "So, sorry I wasn't at your wedding."

"We didn't really have one," he explained. "We'd been dating for eight months and one night, after dinner, I asked her to marry me. She said yes and two weeks later, we were married in a very small ceremony at Darius' house. He, Portia, Kwest, and your dad were the only people there."

"Sounds nice," Jude mumbled. "At least you had those four. Our wedding was at City Hall in New York with a judge. No friends. Oh, our witness was his boss at the Virgin Megastore in Times Square. Jealous?"

He pretended to think about it. "You know, I can't say I am." He looked around. "You done here? I'm supposed to take you to the house cause Sadie's meeting with some friends to discuss a baby shower, and then I have to come back here."

"I'm done," she confirmed. "So, tell me, how's my car? I left it with my dad when I left."

"It's in his garage, under a tarp," he told her. "Safe and clean. He said he wouldn't feel right if he drove it, so he doesn't."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Man, I miss that Mustang."

"Do you want to stop by and pick it up?" he asked as they climbed into his black Hummer, which she was pleased to see he still had.

"Maybe later," she mused. "So, Tommy, since you came back after I'd left, I never got a chance to apologize for not coming with you to Thailand. I loved you, I really did, but I was scared of you breaking my heart again and I froze. I really am sorry it didn't work out."

"Me, too," he agreed, "but in the end, it did." He paused. "Well, it did for me and it eventually will for you."

"I hope so," she sighed, leaning her head against the window, staring up at the CN Tower. "I really do."

The ride to the Quincy house was short and when they pulled up, Jude wasn't too surprised. Sadie had been talking about her dream house since she was six-years-old and she'd gotten it. Big porch with a balcony on top, large backyard, and it was pure white.

"This is definitely the home of Sadie Har-, err, Quincy," Jude noted. "I assume she told you about it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it was before we ever started dating again. Then, once we were married and looking for a house, I found this one on my own. She sobbed when she saw it."

"I'm sure," Jude whispered. "It's so her."

"Well, I gotta run, but here's a key," he said, tossing her a keychain. "Your room is the third door on the left up the stairs. There's food in the kitchen and we have over 1,000 channels of satellite. Or, if you'd prefer, I have a small recording studio in the basement."

"Really?" she murmured. "Well, I just might move in."

He made a face. "Please, don't. We get little privacy with Braden as it is and with the new baby on the way, there will be times I barely remember what my wife looks like."

Once inside, Jude took a quick tour of the first floor. It was incredibly large and warm. It was weird, but Sadie and Tommy had definitely become a real family and their house showed it. Trucks and trains were scattered in the living room and their entertainment center had _Bob the Builder_ DVDs thrown in with _My Best Friend's Wedding_, Sadie's favorite movie, and _The Italian Job_, Tommy's.

Just as she was heading up the stairs to find her room and take a shower, there was a knock at the front door. She pulled it back to reveal Kyle and Wally waiting on the doorstep.

"Hey, guys!" she exclaimed, hugging them at the same time. "It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

Kyle glanced at Wally. "We're here to help you."

"Help me?" she repeated. "Help me with what?"

"Getting Spied back," Wally said. "That's what."


	3. Chapter 2

**I've decided this story will have five, possibly six, parts to it. This is part two, so it's got a few more. And then I'll probably write an epilogue because that's just what I do. Anyways, this has the first real Juderman interaction and the end is a little harsh, but it'll get better. Thanks to those who reviewed; you rock.**

Jude pulled the door back and let them into the house. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"We don't really know yet," Kyle admitted, settling onto the couch. "All we really know is that he's been miserable since he came back. Dude, something's gotta happen."

"I hear you," she sighed, sitting down between them. "I just, I don't know what to do. That last fight was so bad and he just walked out. He gave up. What can I do about that?"

"Talk to him about it," Wally advised. "I know it seems like he wants the complete opposite of that right now, but deep down, he's just waiting for you to break down the walls."

She closed her eyes. "He doesn't give me the chance, Wally. When I saw him today, I could actually see hatred in his eyes. _Hatred_, you guys. Do you know what it's like to see that emotion in the eyes of the guy you were married to and are still completely in love with? No."

"Well, we've also never been married to men either," Kyle joked. "Look, dude, I know things seem really like, bleak right now, but it'll get better. It _has_ to get better. For all of us."

"That!" she cried. "What are you even talking about?"

Wally looked at Kyle who nodded in approval. "Jude, he's been seeing a psychiatrist about depression. He's on Prozac, has been since he came home. I'm not saying this to be cruel, but when you didn't come after him, you killed his spirit. Why didn't you come?"

"I was furious!" she cried, standing up to pace. "He was blaming me for everything that was going wrong. It was _my_ fault we had no money because I couldn't access my trust until I'm 25, it was _my_ fault he had a crappy job, it was _my_ fault he was unhappy. So, like a freakin' child, he walked out and expected me to come after him? Why didn't he come back to me? Huh?" She was now sobbing as she fell to the chair across from them. "Why couldn't he come back to me?" she whispered. "I waited and waited."

"It's Spied," Wally rationalized softly. "He's just as stubborn as you are, if not more, and he was expecting the same of you."

"So, what?" she mumbled. "I loved him more than he loved me?"

"No," Kyle said immediately. "The guy loves you more than a solitary person on this planet, dude. That's for damn sure."

"Well, if he wants our relationship to be fixed, he should try, too," she decided.

Wally made a face. "Well, the way he sees it, you should make the first move."

"I don't know what to do," she whined. "I assume you all still have 620, so what? I lock him in there and _force_ him to listen to me?"

"Sounds like a good start," Kyle advised. "He's actually there right now."

She sat up. "Really?"

Wally pulled a key from his pocket and dangled it from her before dropping it on the floor. "Oopsie. Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you just happened to _find_ this and wanted to return it, would it?"

"No," Kyle answered. "It _is_ the polite thing to do."

"Thank you!" Jude gushed, grabbing the key. "I love you both. Do you know that?"

"Always have," Kyle shrugged smugly. "How could you not?"

As she walked to 620, their old rehearsal space, which she was pleased they'd kept, she went over a million conversations in her head. In some, he was open to what she had to say and it ended with them getting back together. In others, he was still incredibly mad and wouldn't listen to a word she said. And in a few, he accepted her words but said he couldn't be with her. When she arrived, her head was still a mess, so she stopped to compose herself before letting herself inside, only to find that it was exactly as she'd left it six years before.

"Hey, whichever one you are, I hope you have some food!" Spiederman called as he bent over his amp. "I'm starving," he added, turning to see who'd joined him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, looking for Wally," she lied nervously. "He dropped his key at G-Major and I found it when I went back."

Spiederman rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, he's not here, so you can leave it and be on your merry way. In fact, why don't you go back to Manhattan? I'm sure now that you've contacted Darius again, he'd be happy to get you settled at G-Major there. Then again, you finally get your trust next year, so I'm sure you'll manage."

"Could we talk?" she asked tentatively. "Please?"

"No," he said coldly, strumming his electric guitar loudly. "I'm working!"

Instead of turning to leave, as she first thought to do, she marched over and unplugged the amp. "Not now you aren't."

"Hey!" he cried. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Look, I know you're upset with me," she began, "but we have to work through it if I'm going to be staying in Toronto again. And especially if I return to music because I want my band back."

He glared at her. "Not happening."

"Stop acting like a four-year-old and talk to me!" she demanded angrily. "I'm sorry I didn't run after you when you left three years ago but you broke my heart! You blamed me for everything and that was terrible to hear. All I heard in that entire argument was you saying_I _made you unhappy. Do you know what that's like?"

"I don't want to do this right now," he whispered, walking over to sit on the couch. "Too much time has gone by, Jude. It's done."

"What if I don't want it be?" she muttered. "It took me two years to realize I was in love with you and I've wasted another three not knowing what to do without you. I can't handle that anymore."

Spiederman was momentarily silent. "I'm sorry for the things I said. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It wasn't you I was unhappy with, or that I was with you. It was just, I wasn't doing what I loved anymore and my depression was so heavy that you weren't enough."

"Wally said you're seeing a psychiatrist," she reported. "And that you're taking Prozac? That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"It figures that'd blab," he scoffed. "I drive them crazy."

"But, if you're back here and your all's latest album already gone triple-platinum, what are you so depressed about?" she wondered. "I mean, I saw that you're nominated for two Grammys, which is spectacular. Congratulations."

"Thanks," he murmured. "Look, I can accept your apology, but I can't just go back to how things were four years ago, dude."

She perked up at this.

"I just said I couldn't be with you like I was," he pointed out. "What are you smiling for?"

"You called me 'dude' again," she grinned. "That means there's still a chance and that, subconsciously, you want it, too." She set Wally's key on the table next to the door, excused herself, and left.

"So, Kyle and Wally were here when we got home," Sadie mused when Jude got back to her sister and Tommy's house. "Said you went to see Spied. How'd that go?"

"I guess we'll see," Jude shrugged. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"No!" Tommy yelled from the living room. "No help from you!"

Jude scoffed. "I took cooking classes in New York, thank you!"

"Don't care!" he called in.

"Well, in that case, can I go play with Braden?" Jude asked.

Sadie nodded. "He's up in the playroom that connects to his room."

When she reached the little boy's room, Jude found him sitting on his bed, vaguely playing with the Transformer action figure in his hands.

"Hey, buddy," she greeted him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he whispered.

"You look sad," she noted, coming in to sit next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I need to pick a name," he replied. "But I want Mommy and Daddy to like it."

"Oh," she said knowingly. "Well, it is a big responsibility, but I think you can do it."

He looked at her. "Really?"

"Definitely," she assured him. "You're my nephew, plus your dad's kid, so creativity is in your blood. Your mom, uhh, well, not so much in her, but that can be our secret. So, what are some names you like?"

Braden sighed. "I like Kelly, Whitney, Jessica, Robin, Amanda, and Lauren."

"Those are good," she told him. "I really like Amanda and Lauren and Whitney."

"I think Whitney is my favorite," he agreed. "But do you think Mommy and Daddy would like it?"

Jude slid down to the floor to be eye-level with him. "Let me tell you a secret. When we were little girls, just a little older than you are, we used to play 'dress-up' in Grandma Vic's clothes and your mommy always pretended her name was Whitney and she was a princess. So, yes, I think she would really like that name. And your daddy is a boy, so he doesn't care what you pick."

"Cool!" the little boy cried, jumping off his bed and racing to the door. "Mommy, Daddy, I picked a name!"

Sadie and Tommy were standing somberly in the kitchen when Jude and Braden found them.

"Is everything all right?" Jude asked.

"Bra, why don't you go wash your hands for dinner and we'll talk about your name then, okay?" Tommy suggested.

"Okay," Braden said, going to the bathroom.

Jude looked to her sister and brother-in-law again. "Guys?"

"Wally just called," Sadie explained. "Jude, Spied's in the hospital."

"What?" Jude gasped, her voice catching in her throat as she fell into a chair around their kitchen table. "What's wrong?"

Sadie shook her head. "They don't know. When they found him at 620, he was unconscious, so they called 911 and took him to Toronto Memorial. If you want to go, Tommy will drive you."

"Well, yeah," Jude said. "He's my husband."

"Well, not technically," Tommy pointed out.

Jude looked down. "Technically. See, I still haven't signed the papers, even though he has."

"Does he know that?" Sadie wondered, slightly in shock.

"Surprisingly, yeah," Jude admitted. "His lawyers said they understand it's hard for me and to take my time, so long as I sign them by the end of this year."

"Come on," Tommy said, putting on his coat. He leaned over to kiss Sadie's cheek. "I'll only stay a bit, get some details, and then I'll be home."

"Okay," Sadie nodded. "Jude, call if you need me."

Jude was already out the door.

"Miss, miss!" a nurse called when Jude rushed into the ICU. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Vincent Spiederman," Jude explained hurriedly. "I'm his wife, Jude Harrison."

The nurse looked down at a clipboard. "Room 325."

"Thanks," Jude said, hurrying down the hallway. "Tommy, come on!" she yelled to her ex-producer behind her.

"Dude!" Kyle cried when Jude got to Spiederman's room. "The doctor's think he didn't take his Prozac today and while he's not dependant on it, they said if you've been taking a certain drug for so long, it's habit and when he didn't take it, his body reacted by knocking him out. He's going to be okay. His dad and step-mom are with him now."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good. Have they been in there long? I want to see him."

Wally pursed his lips sympathetically. "He said he doesn't want to see you. At all."

"What?" she whispered. "I'm his wife."

"Yeah, well, he'd already spoken to his lawyers and they've changed your deadline up to the end of next month," Kyle mumbled. "I'm so sorry, dude."

Jude looked through the window of the door and saw Spiederman laying in bed, hooked up to multiple machines, as his dad, Ben, and step-mom, Rhea, sat with him. "Well, this was a waste then. I should've just stayed in New York. At least there, I still had until the end of the year." She turned to leave.

"He's scared!" Wally called after her. "You scared him today."

She stopped but didn't turn around. "What?"

"You went to see him," Kyle stated. "You finally made your first move and he freaked out. He never expected you to take that initiative, but you did. Now he knows you still care and he's afraid of still caring."

"Oh," she breathed, falling into a chair next to her. "Well, in that case, even if he won't see me, I'm not leaving. And, as his wife, they legally can't make me."

Wally smiled mischievously. "There's the Jude we know and love."

"You can go back home if you want," she told Tommy who'd been talking to a doctor. "Tell Sadie I'll be here indefinitely."

He sighed. "Do you think that's wise, Jude?"

"Probably not," she answered honestly, "but he's my husband and I love him. There's nowhere I'd rather be right now."

"Okay," he agreed. "Call us, anytime, if you need anything." He nodded at Kyle and Wally and went back to the elevators.

The boys sat down on either side of her.

"So, what exactly did you say to him today?" Kyle wanted to know.

"Well," she grinned, "he called me 'dude,' again, which he hasn't done since before we started fighting a few years ago. That was always a term of endearment for me, so maybe I did get through to him."

The door to Spiederman's room opened and Ben and Rhea emerged.

"Boys," Rhea spoke up, "he'd like to see you again. Hello, Jude."

"Hi," she said.

"You know he won't see you, right?" Ben asked his ex-daughter-in-law.

"Yeah," she replied. "But he's still my husband, so I'll wait."

The older man smiled down at her. "Good. Stay. Fight for him."

"I have every intention of doing so," she assured him.

Once they were gone, she started mindlessly flipping through an old issue of _Solid_ that was sitting on the table in front of her.

"Hey, dude?" Wally said, sticking his head out of the room about twenty minutes later. "He said you can come in."

"Really?" she said, setting the magazine aside and standing up. "He did?"

Wally nodded. "Yep."

Jude was barely in the door before Spiederman spoke without looking at her.

"I want you gone," he said coldly. "And if you're not, I'll have you removed."


	4. Chapter 3

**So, here's part three, meaning two to go. Well, at least one definite chapter and I haven't decided if I'll add a fifth chapter and _then_ an epilogue or if the fifth part will _be_ the epilogue. Anyways, I hope everyone still likes it and reviews because that's what makes me write more. Oh, and I have new chapters for both of my other stories started; it's all a matter of time to write them now. Kisses.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

"Excuse me?" Jude demanded. "You want me to leave?"

"Did I stutter?" he asked coolly, finally looking at her. "I want you gone in the next two minutes or I will call security and have you removed."

Jude could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Fine. I can't believe you're doing this to me, Spied." She turned around and put her hand on the doorknob. "I hope you feel better."

"Wait!" Kyle cried. "I'll come with you."

"Where are you going?" Spiederman wondered. "Why are you leaving?"

"I like to stand by my friends," Kyle answered. "And I don't like when they're treated unfairly."

Spiederman glared at him. "Fine. Get out." He looked to Wally. "Are you going, too?"

"Uhh, I think I'll stay," Wally answered quietly. "Someone's going to have to remind you how much of an ass you're being to her."

Kyle led Jude from the room and got her to the elevator before she started crying. "Dude," he whispered, rubbing her back. "He's going to realize he's being a douchebag and you'll work things out."

"That's what's wrong with me!" she sobbed. "Even after that, I'd still take him back. That's ridiculous, Kyle. How can I be in love with him?"

"Sometimes, I wonder the same thing, but you guys are electric," he replied. "The chemistry is just there."

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I'm done. I made my first move, and my second by coming here, so it's his turn. If he wants nothing to do with me anymore, I'll sign the damn papers, wait for my trust to take effect and go back to New York."

"You will not," he told her. "You're not signing the papers because legally, he can't make you without his lawyers discussing the new terms with your lawyers. I've watched enough law shows to know that. Plus, you don't have all of us in New York, so you have to stay here. The only thing I'll agree to is you getting your trust because then you'll be loaded for life."

"I'm just tired," she muttered quietly. "I've spent the last three years completely empty and when I try to fix it, it gets worse. I just can't do it anymore, Ky." The doors opened and she walked away without another word.

Sadie and Tommy were still up when Jude got home, watching television in the living room.

"How is he?" Sadie asked, standing up when her sister walked inside.

"Couldn't tell you," Jude admitted. "At first, he wouldn't see me and then when he finally did ask me to come into his room, he said he wanted me gone from the hospital and if I wouldn't leave willingly, he'd have me removed." She sighed. "Oh, I now only have until the end of January to sign our divorce papers or I'm going to court."

Tommy frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sign his damn papers, wait around until I'm 25, take over my trust, and go back to New York," she reported. "I'm not going to fight for something I obviously can't win."

"You're giving up?" Sadie realized. "Jude, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Sadie, don't try to talk me out of it," Jude advised. "I'm in a really bad mood and I'll start saying things I don't mean that will hurt your hormonal feelings, all right?"

Sadie backed off. "Fine. I just don't want you to make any rash decisions right now. You seem very upset by all of this."

"No kidding," Jude snapped. "My husband won't see me while he's in the hospital, he's demanding I sign divorce papers _now_, and everyone's still telling me to 'go for it.' Well, I'm done. I'm having my lawyers send me the papers in the morning and I'll have them filed by Thursday." She bit her lip and went upstairs to her room.

"She's making a big mistake," Sadie said as she and her husband walked into the kitchen. "She's going to mope around for a year and go back to Manhattan? That's ridiculous!"

"Sade, you know how Jude is," Tommy pointed out. "She's stubborn; that's why it always took us so long for us to write songs. She just needs to calm down."

Sadie shook her head. "I know my sister, Tom. She's determined. And if he won't let her in, she's going to give up. We can't let her do that."

"I just don't know what to do," Tommy said.

"Record!" Sadie cried, holding her belly. "Why didn't I think of this before? You have to get Darius to give her a contract again. If she's recording, she won't leave. And you know Wally and Kyle will play for her, which is a majority of the band, so Spied will comply. It's genius!"

"So you basically want to coerce her to stay with a new record contract?" he assumed. "What makes you think D will go for that?"

"Well, she was his best-selling artist, he adores her, and she's got five years of creativity in her head to write about. Falling back in love with her guitarist, getting married, being divorced. It's brilliant!"

Tommy helped her to sit down. "Babe, I don't know. I mean, yeah, you make good points, but I can't make Jude sing again."

"Like she won't?" Sadie scoffed. "Singing is in her blood, Tom. She'll do it. _You_ just have to make her realize she wants to."

"Me?" he whined. "Can't I just start babysitting Braden at work instead?"

"Nice try," she grinned, kissing his cheek. "I suggest you make an early meeting with Darius. You've got work to do."

Jude woke up the next day much later than she was used to and lay in bed for an extra hour before Sadie threw the door open and let Braden run in and jump on the bed.

"Judy, wake up!" he squealed, falling all over the place as he jumped.

"Sadie!" Jude groaned, pulling a pillow over her face. "What are you doing?"

"_We're_ going shopping. I still need a few things for the nursery that I didn't get at my baby shower and since you weren't there, you can buy them," Sadie decided. "Come on, Braden. Let's let Aunt Judy get ready and she'll meet us downstairs in half an hour, okay?" she said, more to Jude than to her son.

After a quick shower, Jude stumbled down to the kitchen and found Sadie helping Braden color in a Little Einstein's coloring book. She poured herself a cup of coffee and yawned. "So, baby crap shopping, huh?"

"Yeah, but first, we have to stop by G-Major," Sadie explained. "Tom needs to see you."

"Me?" Jude repeated. "Why?"

"No idea," Sadie lied. "All right, Braden, let's get your coat on."

On the way to the studio, Jude's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Dude," Wally greeted her. "Hey, so I stayed with Spied all night and he's killing himself over kicking you out. I think you should go back today."

"No," she said firmly. "Wally, like I told Kyle last night, I'm finished. I can't save our relationship by myself. It's his turn or I sign this afternoon."

"Don't sign yet," he advised. "They released him this morning and he's at G-Major right now. At least wait until the end of the week; let him clear his head."

"He's at G?" she groaned. "Great, that's where I'm headed."

"Good!" he cried. "Talk to him. But, if you want, let him come to you. I guarantee he will."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I don't agree. Wally, I'll talk to you later." She ended the call on her BlackBerry and hit her head against the window. "He's out and there."

Sadie turned down the volume on the radio. "Maybe you guys will talk? Clear the air?"

"And maybe I'll call up Shay and ask him to marry me next?" Jude shot back sarcastically as Sadie parked her white Range Rover in the Employees Only lot behind G-Major. "You haven't worked here in years and you still park here?"

"Yep," Sadie confirmed, getting out to help Braden out of his car seat. "Darius used to yell at me, but then I got pregnant again, so he lets it slide now."

Jude walked inside, waved at Jamie, whom she still hadn't talked to much since her return, headed for Tommy's office and knocked.

"Come in," he called out.

"You requested to see me?" she said, letting herself in.

"Sit," he advised, nodding at one of the chairs across from his desk.

She did as she was told. "Am I in trouble, Mr. Quincy?" she joked.

"Darius is ready to give you your contract back," he explained. "If you want it."

"That fast?" she breathed. "Wow. It didn't take long."

"Girl, come on," he said. "You're his favorite person on the planet other than Portia and Braden."

"I don't know," she replied. "I'm flattered, but I'm not sure what I want to do."

"You want to make music," he told her. "The Jude Harrison I know never gives up on her music, no matter the circumstances. We still get your fan mail here by the hundreds a week. You were great, Jude. Be great again."

Jude took a deep breath before answering. "Then draw me up a contract, Producer Man. I assume it will be you, right?"

"Reunite the Dream Team?" he smirked. "We'd be crazy not to."

"Well, I guess I'll go talk to Darius," she decided, standing up. "It's good to be back."

"Even better to have you," he assured her. "Things definitely haven't been the same."

Darius' office doors were open, meaning he was out and about, so Jude sat down on one of the couches in the lobby to wait for him.

"You're back again?" Karma sneered from behind her. "Why?"

"Aww, smile, Princess," Jude teased. "I'm just here to sign my contract."

"Contract?" Karma mumbled. "You're coming back?"

Jude shrugged. "Looks like sales need me. You're just not good enough anymore. The masses can only handle bad music and mediocre dancing for so long."

"You're just bitter that Spiedy doesn't want to take you back," Karma said smugly. "Face it, has-been: he's over you."

"I'd rather be a has-been than a never-was," Jude shot back. "And I'm not sticking around for Spiederman. I'm actually signing our divorce papers tonight."

"You are?" a quiet voice said from behind her. "Oh."

Jude turned and faced Spiederman. "Yeah, well, I figured now's as good as time as January 31, so why not?"

"You're right," he agreed. "The sooner you sign, the sooner we move on. It'll be good for us."

"Uh-huh," she whispered. "I'm glad to see you're all right."

He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Yeah. They said I just need to continue my daily dosage and I'll be fine."

"Jude," Darius called to her as he walked out of Jamie's office. "You wanna talk?"

"If I'm going to sign my contract, we probably should," she laughed, following him into his office and shutting the doors behind her.

"Don't look so sad, Spiedy," Karma advised. "You're the one who asked for the divorce."

"Yeah," he muttered. "I know."

In studio two, Kyle and Wally were messing around with Kwest when Spiederman joined them, looking dazed.

"Dude," Kyle said. "You all right?"

"Jude's signing our divorce papers tonight," the guitarist reported. "I should be fine, but I'm not."

"Tonight?" Wally asked. "Damn it. I told her to wait a while and let you calm down."

Spiederman shook his head and strapped on his guitar. "No, it's fine. We can move on." He slumped over. "But I'm not ready. For the last three years, I've been so good at saying how badly I want her to sign so I can move on, but secretly, I've been thrilled that she hasn't. I love Jude; I just don't know how to make things work, so I don't try."

"But she wants you to," Kyle told him. "She's giving up on you, Spied. That's why she's signing. She said she would sign, wait for her trust, and then go back to New York, but I guess she's sticking around. No matter what, unless you do something, and fast, you'll still be divorced."

After Jude signed her new contract, she went back to the lobby and pulled a familiar journal from her tote bag. It was the same journal she'd been writing in since she'd left Toronto, the only full of unfinished songs with promise. She wanted Tommy to look over them before he left.

"Congratulations!" Portia exclaimed excitedly as she joined Jude a few minutes later. "You're officially back and I get to start making the phone calls."

"Yeah," Jude said, looking around. "It's good to be home."

Portia hugged her. "We'll talk more later. Now, I have to go deal with _Rolling Stone, Solid, Spin, _and _Blender_. This is just fabulous, Jude."

"Back to your old stomping grounds, huh?" Jamie mused as he emerged from his office. "It's great to have you back, Harrison."

Jude fell into his outstretched arms and was amazed at how comfortable it was, even after nearly six years apart. "I've missed you, Jamie. I could've used my best friend at times."

"I was a phone call away," he pointed out. "You weren't."

"I know," she murmured. "It's just, when I left, you and I weren't exactly on good terms and Spied and I wanted a clean slate, so we didn't keep in touch with anyone. For a while, yeah, the paparazzi stalked us, but then they realized we weren't famous anymore and they gave up."

"Not famous?" he repeated. "Please. Jude Harrison and Vin Spiederman will always be famous. Combined, you have five Grammys, two American Music Awards, and three Junos. Fame is in your blood forever now."

"So it seems," she said, falling onto the couch with him. "How have you been? Any women?"

He blushed. "Yeah. Uhh, her name is Taylor and I'm proposing on her birthday in two weeks. We've been together for almost two years. You'll love her, Jude. She's got great taste in music, she keeps me from becoming the next Liam Fenway, and she's smart as hell."

"Liam Fenway," Jude chuckled. "Does anyone ever hear from him?"

"Daily," he told her. "He's working at the LA branch with Shay and Mason."

"Mason," she muttered. "How's he doing?"

"Good," Jamie replied. "In a very committed relationship with Chaz Blackburn and they adopted a little girl about a year ago, Callie."

Before Jude could say anymore, the door to studio two opened and Spiederman walked out, looking upset, followed by Wally and Kyle, who made a beeline for Jude.

"Don't give up!" the cried simultaneously.

"He's still in love with you," Kyle went on.

"Why should I believe you?" Jude wondered.

"Because it's true," Spiederman answered from behind his two best friends. "I am."


	5. Chapter 4

**I still don't know if this is the last chapter before the epilogue or not, but I guess I'll decide after I write the next chapters in my other two stories. I tried to make it slightly longer, so I hope you all like it. To those who review, I adore you. _Grazie._**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
**

Jude sat in shock. The day before, he'd kicked her out of his hospital room. Now, he was claiming he still loved her.

"I think you two should have this conversation in private," Jamie decided. "Why don't you go to my office?"

"Maybe that's a good idea," Spiederman agreed, walking away.

"Uhh, this is weird," Jude whispered to her three friends. "Right?"

"Who cares?" Wally replied. "You gotta talk to him, dude. Just do it."

She tentatively followed her estranged husband into Jamie's office and softly shut the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"I meant it," he assured her immediately. "I do love you, Jude; I just don't know how to be with you again."

"It's simple," she shrugged. "We just do it."

"No," he shook his head, "it's not that simple. We can't just be together again. It exploded in our faces last time."

Jude sat down in Jamie's desk chair. "Those were different circumstances. We're home now; we have our stable jobs back. We can make music and not have to worry about money. I love you, Spied. Why isn't that enough anymore?"

"Love is never enough," he reported, pacing in front of the desk. "It can't be. My mom loved my dad but they still got divorced. Marriage involves trust and communication and honesty. We lost that in New York."

"I always trusted you," she whispered. "What does that say about how you felt for me?"

"I know," Spiederman nodded. "I was so angry and upset that when you weren't home, I wondered where you were."

"Then that's your problem!" she cried. "I never did a single thing for you to worry about, Spied. It took me years to realize it was you all along, so why would I mess that up?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I want to be with you, I really do; I just don't think I deserve you."

"No," she said. "You don't get to decide that for me. For as long as you've known me, so since kindergarten, I've been standing up for myself, have I not?" He nodded, so she continued. "I know when I want something and I can handle myself."

"It's just not that easy," he decided. "Maybe, if you stick around, we can work something out in the future?"

"So, what?" she demanded. "I'm just supposed to wait around forever until you decide that you're ready to be with me again? That's ridiculous."

Spiederman stopped pacing. "Well, it's not like you can fall back on Quincy now, can you? He's married with children to your sister. And Andrews is proposing to Taylor, so either you're stuck with me or you look for someone new and you don't have time to do that."

"You're still an incredible jackass," she whispered angrily as she stood up and stormed out of the office to find Jamie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tommy said, coming out of his office. "What's with you?"

"I'm done!" she cried. "I'm going back to your place and signing the papers. I want my marriage over as soon as possible."

Tommy looked to Jamie's office where Spiederman was standing in the doorframe. "What'd you do to her?"

"I told her the truth," the guitarist shrugged. "I thought she deserved it."

"Jude!" Tommy called, following after her. "Wait five minutes and I'll drive you. You need to really think about what you're doing."

"I _know _what I'm doing," she assured him. "I'm finally divorcing that disgusting asshole."

"Five minutes," he pleaded. "I need to file some papers, talk to Portia, and I'll be ready. We can pick Braden up from your mother's on the way."

"Mom," she breathed. "I still haven't talked to her. I spoke with my dad briefly this morning, just to let him know I'm back, but I hadn't thought of her."

A few minutes later, they were riding in his Hummer to the home of Victoria and Don Salyers, Jude's mom and step-dad.

"I can't believe they're still together," she admitted softly. "They were a terrible couple to start with."

"They take excellent care of Braden," Tommy told her. "Your mom is definitely a mother; she just didn't think you needed her as much as you got older."

"Well, I did," she murmured, leaning her head against the window.

When they arrived at Victoria and Don's spacious apartment building downtown, Jude tentatively followed Tommy into the elevator that would take them straight to their penthouse at the top.

"Nervous?" he teased. "It is only your mother."

"That I haven't seen since I was 17," she reminded him. "Here goes nothing."

The doors opened to reveal a very modern apartment, painted all white with scenic landscapes in bright colors on the walls and fabulous furniture everywhere. It was a place Jude would've loved to own.

"Hey, Tom," Victoria called as she led Braden out of the family room. "He just ate lunch, so he should ready for a nap soon." She looked up from her grandson and came face-to-face with her youngest daughter. "Jude."

"Hi, Mom," Jude greeted her. "You look good."

"Oh, sweetie," Victoria smiled, hurrying over to hug her. "You look great. How are you? What are you doing here? Are you back to stay?"

Jude laughed. "One question at a time. Umm, I'm really good, I came back for just a bit, but now that I've signed a new contract with Darius, I'm here for good."

"That's good!" Victoria gushed. "What about things with Spiederman?"

"I'm officially signing our divorce papers today," Jude reported. "That's why we're kind of in a hurry; I'd like to get them to my lawyer's affiliate here by the end of his office hours this afternoon."

"Judy, you look sad," Braden noticed. "Are you okay?"

Jude knelt down to his level. "I was sad, but I think hanging out with my favorite nephew will help."

"Cool!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "Bye, GG," he said to Victoria. "Come on, Daddy!"

Back at Tommy and Sadie's, Jude told Braden they could watch a movie together after dinner, so he was playing in his toy room and she was locked up in her room, staring at the official-looking papers on her bed. There were red tabs marking where she had to sign and green tabs marking where Spiederman had signed two years before. Looking down at his scratchy signature was hard to handle and she had to will herself not to cry. Just as she was putting the pen to the paper, her BlackBerry rang.

"Hello?" she answered, not looking at the LCD screen.

"Hey," Spiederman's voice came through. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I talked to you this afternoon. You didn't deserve any of that and I feel like an incredible jackass."

She laughed lightly. "Well, it's something you've sort of always been. Look, Spied, you were right about everything. We can't be together anymore and I've accepted that. I've actually got the pen in my hand to sign right now."

"You mean my phone call stopped you?" he realized. "Seems pretty coincidental, huh?"

"I guess so," she scoffed. "I'm sorry it's ending this way."

"It doesn't have to," he murmured so low, she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" she said.

He sighed. "Look, dude, it's going to take a lot of work, and possibly some counseling, but maybe _you_ were right; maybe we can be together if we really want to?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I've been thinking about it all afternoon and we shouldn't have to fight this hard, you know? If it was supposed to work, things would fall into place and they just don't seem to be."

"Oh," he responded. "Well, do whatever you feel is right and we'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? I support either decision, dude," he added before hanging up.

She groaned and threw her phone onto the bed next to her. "God!"

"Jude, you all right?" Sadie wondered, waddling into the room a minute later. "We're having Chinese for dinner and I just ordered you what you used to eat."

"That's fine," Jude nodded. "So, I was totally ready to sign and Spied called and says he thinks we can work things out now. Why is he sending me such mixed signals?"

"Cause I don't think he knows what he wants," Sadie explained, sitting down with her baby sister. "Jude, he really loves you; he just doesn't know how to handle it."

Sadie smiled. "Do what you think is best for the two of you, Jude." She hugged Jude and left the room.

After Sadie left, Jude walked to her suitcase, which she still hadn't unpacked, and pulled out a photo album. It was full of pictures of Jude and Spiederman from their time in New York and as she flipped through, tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Finally, she got to the photos of their wedding, even though it had just been at City Hall, and she knew what needed to be done to benefit them in the best way possible. She picked up the pen and sighed.

Dinner that night was tense. Sadie and Tommy didn't know what Jude had decided and they didn't want to ask her and upset her. Braden didn't understand what was going on, so he kept starting conversations about random things he observed, but when no one was answering enthusiastically, he stopped and ate his egg rolls.

"So, Judy, what movie are we watching?" he wondered once he'd changed into his pajamas.

Jude stood and looked down at their DVD collection. "Well, when I was your age, my favorite movie was _Peter Pan_. I always wanted to be Wendy and fly off to Neverland and live with Peter and the Lost Boys. Do you like that movie?"

"Yeah!" he cried happily. "I was Captain Hook for Halloween."

While Jude and Braden sat downstairs, Sadie and Tommy snuck up to Jude's room to find out if she'd signed the papers.

"I can't find them anywhere," Sadie whispered. "Do you see them in the closet?"

He shook his head. "Wherever they are, she's hidden them well."

"What do you think she did?" Sadie asked, leaving the room and walking to the nursery, which was painted a soft lavender in preparation for baby Whitney. "Personally, I think she signed. I think she's just tired and finally realized there's nothing more she can do."

"I don't know," he said softly. "I know Jude and I think she'll surprise us when we least expect it."

The following morning, Jude walked to G-Major, as it wasn't far, and when she got there, the only people in the building with Jamie and Darius.

"Hey," Jamie said when she found him in his office. "What happened yesterday? Kyle and Wally said you stormed out of here."

She fell onto his couch. "It was a mess, Jame. I wanted to just sob."

"Did you sign the papers?" he wondered.

"I got 'em," she said, patting her purse. "It should be an interesting day."

Darius stuck his head in. "Jude, Tommy's been working on some stuff for a while that I'd like you to work on today until you give me something. It won't necessarily go onto the album, but I think you'll like it."

"Sure," she agreed. "What time is he coming in?"

"Not until after Sadie's doctor appointment," Darius replied. "Until then, you can hang out or just come back later." He left and went to call Portia to find out where she was.

Jamie, who'd been watching into the lobby, glanced back at Jude. "He's here."

"Then I guess it's now or never," she muttered, standing up. "See ya, Jammie."

After walking around nervously, Jude found Spiederman in studio two, playing his acoustic.

"Hey," he said when he saw her. He set his guitar aside. "How was your night?"

"Long," she admitted, sitting on the stool opposite him. "Very long."

He smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, I figured it might be. If it helps, I didn't get much sleep either."

"I actually slept like a baby," she told him. "I just feel like today would never come."

"Oh," he whispered. "So you made a decision."

"I sort of had to," she replied. "We can't keep living the way we are, Spied. It's not good for either of us."

"You're right," he nodded sadly.

She dug through her purse and pulled out the envelope holding their divorce papers. "They're in there. I can't get a hold of my lawyer's offices here, so you can do what you want with them."

"Okay," he said, pulling them out and staring mournfully at her signature. "Well, I'll take them on a lunch break and that'll be that."

She stood to go but turned around quickly. "Oh, wait, I need to look over one more thing."

He handed her the papers. "What it is?"

"This." She held up a small Zippo lighter, clicked it on, and held the bottom of the small packet over it, watching as the fire engulfed their signatures.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, jumping up.

"Please," she scoffed. "Spied, I didn't spend three years in agony in New York to come here and let one crappy fight end our marriage; not if it can be saved."

"Really?" he grinned. "We're still married?"

"I called my lawyer on the way here and told him," she confirmed. "He's filing the reconciliation papers tomorrow."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, pulling his wife into his arms. "I love you, dude."

"I love you, too," she smiled, kissing him sweetly for the first time in years.

"Thank you, Jesus," Kyle said as he, Wally, Sadie, and Tommy watched from through the window.

Sadie leaned into her husband. "I knew she didn't sign."

"Liar," Tommy smirked. "You said last night that she'd sign."

"Oh, come on," she shrugged. "I'm her sister; I just know these things."

Spiederman and Jude pulled away to spot the crowd spying on them.

"Creepos," she joked. "They really need to install some blinds around here."

"No kidding," he said.

Karma, who'd just arrived, followed everyone's gaze. "What's everyone staring at?"

"That," Sadie mused, pointing to her sister and brother-in-law.

"They're back together?" Karma seethed. "He got back with her but he wouldn't with me? Ugh!" She stormed off to studio three.

"Uhh, Tom?" Sadie mumbled suddenly. "I'm not feeling so good."

"Eww!" Kyle yelped, jumping back. "What is _that?_"

Tommy looked down at his wife's feet. "Someone call an ambulance. Jude!"

She glanced back out. "What?!"

"Let's go!" Tommy yelled. "We're having a baby!"

"Ahh!" Jude squealed, grabbing Spiederman's hand and pulling him out to the lobby. "Wally, call the hospital and tell them we're coming. Kyle, you call both of my parents. Spied and I will pick up Braden from nursery school and we'll meet at Toronto Memorial."

Kyle looked back down at the floor and gagged as he pulled out his iPhone. "And _that_ is why I will never impregnate a woman."


	6. Epilogue

**So I'd originally planned on five parts instead of four, but I think the fourth ended on a good note, so I went ahead with the epilogue. I couldn't leave Nic Quincy out, as you'll all see, because she's one of my core characters, even though she's not real. As for her celebrity boyfriend, I couldn't help myself; I kind of adore him. And I also am sort of glad this story is over because writing a Juderman has been incredibly hard for me. As much as I love Spiederman, who is my favorite character, hand's down, I can't imagine Jude with anyone but Tommy, so writing this has been difficult. Fun, but difficult. Major props to **_golfa chickie_**, who writes impeccable Judermans all the time; and to everyone else who does, as well. Anyways, I'm not sure I adore the last scene a lot, but I do like the epilogue as a whole, so I hope you do, too. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Kisses.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_  
_

* * *

_One year later…_

"This is so beautiful," Sadie gushed to Tommy as they stood at the back of Toronto's All Faiths Chapel, watching as decorators prepared the alter and aisle for the following day's event. "They're so lucky."

"We were married not too long ago," he reminded her. "And I think our wedding was much better, even if it was smaller."

Sadie smiled up at him. "You're right. I just wish Jude could've been here for it. Or that I could've been there for hers."

"Isn't that what tomorrow is going to be?" he wondered. "Their big vow renewal so we all can be there?"

"That's true," she agreed. "The rehearsal went well, I think. Wally was only slightly drunk. In a church."

"Jamie promised to stay with them tonight to keep them from drinking too much to be hung-over tomorrow," he added. "I was offered the position but I wisely declined. I can't handle their idiocy."

"Not many can," she pointed out. "Well, we should head to the restaurant. My mom has Braden and Whitney and she'll be wondering where we are."

In the private room of Il Posto, Jude's favorite Italian restaurant, Jude was taking a count of everyone in attendance. There were supposed to be twenty-two but she kept counting twenty-one.

"Who isn't here?" she demanded. "Someone is missing and I can't figure out who it is."

"Calm down," Spiederman advised. "It's Taylor. Jamie said she was caught up at work but she's on her way now."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Our first wedding wasn't exactly perfect so tomorrow just has to be."

"I know," he nodded, rubbing her back softly. "It's going to be awesome, dude, I promise."

Before she could say anything else, the doors opened and a gorgeous brunette walked in, dressed in an impeccable Ralph Lauren dress, black ankle boots, and a white cashmere coat.

"That's definitely not Taylor," Spiederman muttered. "Is she lost?"

"What are you doing here?" Tommy demanded, walking up to the girl.

She shrugged. "I was invited."

"That's Tommy's younger sister, Nic," Sadie whispered to Jude and Spiederman. "You didn't invite her, did you?"

"I've never met her," Jude shook her head. "I knew he had a sister, but I was told she lived in New York."

"She does," Sadie confirmed. "That's why we're all a little confused."

"Who invited you?" Tommy wanted to know.

Nic looked across the room. "Kyle did."

"Kyle?" he repeated. "How can you possibly know Kyle?"

"Met him at a bar last night," she reported. "I knew you worked with him, so we started talking, and he said Jude and Spiederman were renewing their wedding vows tomorrow. I told him I hadn't seen you in quite a while, so here I am."

Kyle took her hand. "We'll pull a chair up next to my seat." He turned to Jude and Spiederman. "Nic Quincy, this is Jude and Vin Spiederman."

Nic held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you both. Sorry for crashing but Kyle said it would be okay."

"It's fine," Jude assured her. "It's nice to put a face to a name now."

"Definitely," Nic smiled. "Congratulations, even though I know you're already technically married." She followed Kyle to the end of the table.

"She's beautiful," Jude breathed. "That family has good genes."

"Hey," Spiederman scoffed. "Husband right here."

She kissed his cheek. "Yours are better."

"Thank you," he accepted. "So, did you get to meet Lee?"

"I did," she replied, referring to Lee Murphy, Wally's latest girlfriend. "Different than his usual choices, meaning she's not just pretty, but she's smart, too."

He grinned. "That is different for him. Hopefully it works out."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Sadie called out once everyone was seated. "For those of you who don't know me, which isn't many of you, I'm Sadie Quincy, Jude's older sister and Matron of Honor. As you all know, none of us were there for Jude and Spied's actual wedding, so the fact that they're renewing their vows isn't only an event for them, but also for us. So, I'd like to thank Jude and Spiederman for allowing us all to take part in tomorrow's festivities and to wish you both nothing but the best." She raised her wine glass. "To Spied and Jude."

"To Spied and Jude," everyone murmured as they drank their various liquids of choice.

"Do I have to do that as Best Man?" Wally whispered frantically. "I'm not good with the public speaking, so it's taken me three weeks to write my speech for tomorrow night."

"I think you'll be fine," Nic Quincy told him. "When Nicole Richie married Joel Madden, I was her Maid of Honor and at the rehearsal dinner, his brother gave an impromptu speech and I didn't say anything and it was fine."

"You were Nicole Richie's Maid of Honor?" Lee Murphy asked. "Wow."

"We grew up in the same social circle and when she and Paris had their big fight, she and I got really close. Then we just stayed really close after they reconciled and she picked me," Nic shrugged. "I'll probably do the same if I ever get married."

"How old are you?" Lee wondered. "You look young."

Nic smirked. "I'm six years younger than my brother."

Kyle did the math in his head. "You're 26? I would've guessed like, 22 tops."

"Puke," Nic gagged. "That would put me back in college."

"I loved college," Lee gushed. "I graduated Summa Cum Laude from McGill."

"I was Magna Cum Laude at Princeton but it didn't make me like it any better," Nic stated. "Too much work."

"From what I hear of their conversation, your sister sounds like a real spitfire," Jude said to Tommy, who was seated across from her.

"Something like that," he rolled his eyes. "She likes to think she's so bohemian all the time, then she walks in wearing Ralph Lauren, according to Sadie, so I don't believe it for a second."

"I do," Portia interrupted a few seats down. "When I read about her in New York's society pages, where they affectionately refer to her as the Belle of the Upper East Side, she's always chicly dressed very boho meets prepster. I'd call her a mix of both."

"What does she do?" Spiederman wondered. "And if she lives in Manhattan, how'd she meet Kyle in a bar last night?"

Sadie laughed. "She's a bit of a jack-of-all-trades. If she's in Toronto, I'd say she's promoting something or other, but she could be making an appearance or visiting old friends. With Nic, it's always hard to tell."

"She's brilliant," Darius added. "Magna Cum Laude from Princeton but she won't decide what she wants to do. She got her degree in Political Science but she doesn't want a career in politics because it's dirty, even though she's super liberal and way into philanthropy. I told her to work as a lobbyist for a cause she cares about but I don't know if she likes that idea."

"More than likely, she'll meet some really wealthy dimwit, marry him, and then take him for all he's got in a very public divorce," Tommy grumbled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a little bitter about your baby sister," Jude teased. "Bad blood?"

"Don't let him fool you," Sadie interrupted. "He adores the ground she walks on, and vice-versa. They're just very competitive because she was the Golden Child and he wasn't even close. Plus, she's in a relationship, I think."

"That's what happens when you get kicked out in grade seven and don't go back," Jude teased.

"Let's not go there," Tommy warned. "You don't want me to kill you the night before your wedding, do you?"

"No," Spiederman replied. "I would prefer you not."

Jude laughed. "I can't believe we've been married for six years. That's ridic."

"Oh, no," Spiederman gasped. "How have I not noticed that you've become one of those people who abbreviates words that shouldn't be abbreviated?"

"I was joking," she assured him. "I hate those people."

"Can you believe we're finally going to have a real wedding?" he said. "You definitely deserve it, dude, after the last few years we've had."

She kissed his cheek. "The last year has been really great, though. We moved into the new house, reconnected, and are better than ever, especially since we're back to making music again."

"I agree," he nodded, scanning the crowd. "Everyone seems to be having a good time."

"Yeah," she breathed. "I'm glad tonight's just us cause you know Darius will have that church packed tomorrow with industry people, the press, and everyone in between."

"That's D," he laughed. "All business, all the time, no matter what."

"Touché," she murmured.

Jude, wanting her vow renewal to be as wedding-like as possible, decided she and Spiederman couldn't see each other until the ceremony, so she stayed at Sadie and Tommy's with Sadie, Portia, and Taylor, while Tommy stayed with Kwest at his and Portia's penthouse, and Victoria and Don kept Whitney and Braden. Spiederman went to Jamie and Taylor's with Kyle and Wally.

"So, Nic and Kyle?" Portia mused. "Anything there?"

"According to her, they're just friends," Sadie replied, painting Jude's toenails her signature black. "Back in New York, she's on-and-off with none other than John Mayer, so I don't really know what's going on? Last week, they were fighting, but she says they're together this week and he's in England doing some benefit concert with U2 and Alicia Keys and John Legend and Madonna. Nic's very scattered."

"Isn't he a little old for her?" Taylor wondered. "He's like, 36 now."

"She's always gone after older men," Sadie stated. "According to Tommy and now, according to her, the closest she's ever dated to her own age was four years older than her."

"Wow," Jude mumbled. "She's gorgeous, though. Probably the prettiest female I've ever seen up close."

Portia smirked. "She'd love that. I think you would really like her, Jude. She's very snarky and comical and brutally honest. You admit to sometimes having trouble putting Karma in her place; Nic could do it instantaneously without breaking a sweat."

"Nice," Jude said. "I still hate Darius for inviting that little whore tomorrow. I mean, Spied's ex-wife? That's pushing it."

"Why?" Sadie asked. "Shay, Jamie, and Tommy will all be there and you were serious with all three of them."

Jude stared at her sister. "You're happily married to Tommy, Jamie is happily married to Taylor, and Shay is probably sleeping with all the Victoria's Secret Angels. Karma, however, still makes it clear that if Spied were willing, she'd marry him again in a heartbeat."

"I don't think he'll ever divorce you," Taylor spoke up. "I mean, he told me divorcing Karma, even though it meant being with you, was bad enough, especially since he never believed in divorce or annulments, so I highly doubt he'd go through another one. No matter what happens, he'll fight to always make it work."

"That's what I love most about him," Jude admitted. "No matter what, I know I can count on him. The divorce threat last year was to scare me into realizing I'd been an asshole." She paused. "Wait, Nic and John Mayer? That's totally awesome."

"Yeah," Sadie scoffed. "Except, the reason they fight most is because he's gotten to the point where marriage is obviously the next step but neither is ready to take the leap. Of course, they have been together for almost three years."

"How did I not know this?" Jude whispered. "John used to come into the underground record store I managed all the time and we'd talk like old friends. She was never with him I don't think."

Sadie shook her head. "Probably not. They're pretty low-key, cause they get enough press separately, so they make few public appearances together. And, she owns the most amazing music library of anyone I know; Tommy was infuriated when their grandfather left that to her and he got the collection of muscle cars."

"Tommy and his cars," Jude chuckled "It's nice to know some things never change."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Taylor questioned, opening another bottled water. "We haven't had a wedding around here since ours four months ago. I love weddings, so thanks for letting me be a part of this." Over the last year of being back in Toronto, Jude and Taylor had become incredibly close friends and Taylor was going to be one of Jude's bridesmaids. "It's so nice of you."

"Who else would I have chosen?" Jude replied. "You're my girl. Plus, I was in your wedding."

Sadie looked at the clock. "Since it's 11:30 and we have to get up at 8:00 for manicures, wouldn't it be wise to go to bed now?"

"Probably," Portia confirmed. "So, I'm staying in one guest room, Taylor's in the other, and Jude is sharing your bed, right?"

"Right," Sadie nodded. "Come on, Jude, I'll give you the pre-wedding talk I never got to give the first time around."

As they lay in Sadie and Tommy's king-size bed, Jude and Sadie didn't talk much about the next day's events. Instead, they just laughed about the stupid things they used to do when they were little and how weird it was that Sadie had her own kids.

"It won't be long before you have your own," Sadie pointed out. "I give you and Spied, like, seven months before you're pregnant."

"No way," Jude denied. "We're too busy for kids. We both just finished recording and as soon as we return from our honeymoon, we leave for a five-month world tour. Children, if any, will have to wait a few years. Besides, we're only 25."

Sadie rolled her eyes, even though Jude couldn't see it in the dark. "Accidents happen, Jude. Whitney wasn't exactly planned; I believe she was conceived the night Tommy and I got drunk at a G-Major party. Not that we weren't thrilled, cause we'd been talking about trying for a girl, but we didn't expect her so soon. We wanted Braden to be a little older, but he's doing very well."

"Better than you did," Jude teased. "You used to lock the door to my nursery in hopes that Mom and Dad wouldn't get to me."

"I did not!" Sadie exclaimed. "I was teaching you to be independent."

"Please," Jude scoffed. "You hated me when we were little."

"I was jealous," Sadie murmured. "I guess I always knew you'd be destined for greatness someday and I thought I could prolong that."

Jude sighed. "You did great things, Sade. You married the guy of your dreams, had two beautiful babies, and still find time to be you. It's impressive, really."

"Thanks," Sadie accepted. "To be honest, when I was dating Tom, and even when we were first married, I was sort of glad you were away. I mean, you held the key to his heart for three years and I never thought I could keep him if you came back."

"Sadie," Jude said. "He obviously loves you a lot more than he loved me cause you guys are married and that was never even an option for he and I."

"Because you were eighteen when you two were together," Sadie pointed out. "I honestly believe if you'd have been together a few more years, you'd be me and I'd be you, minus Spiederman."

"Eh, wrong," Jude spoke up. "First of all, you'd be _lucky_ to be married to my husband and second, Tommy and I were not right. If we had been, he would've waited for me or found me instead of marrying you."

Sadie grinned. "Yeah, you're right. We are really happy together."

"Then that's all that matters," Jude yawned. "Thanks for the talk, Sade, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night," Sadie echoed.

Spiederman woke up Saturday morning with a jolt.

"Dude," Kyle greeted him, sipping his morning Red Bull. "Why are you up? It's only 9:30."

"Why are _you _up?" Spiederman shot back.

"Nic called," Kyle responded. "She's definitely a possibility for a future wife."

"For John Mayer," Spiederman smirked. "According to Squinty, they're on-and-off in New York but very on right now."

Kyle's shoulders fell. "John Mayer? Damn. Couldn't it have been a crappy guitarist like, Pete Wentz or Dave Grohl? Or Wally?"

"I think Nic's a little out of your league, man," Spiederman told his friend. "Not that you don't deserve her; I just think you guys wouldn't get along very well. She's champagne and you're beer. She's a Lamborghini and you're a vintage Monte Carlo. She wears Ralph Lauren and Marc Jacobs and you don't know who either of those designers even are."

"You're right," Kyle agreed. "I like picking up chicks in bars and gas stations. I'd rather spend Saturday nights watching football, not at some Broadway show. We'll just be friends and if she marries John Mayer, I'll accept that." He handed Spiederman a Red Bull. "You're getting married today."

"I'm already married," Spiederman reminded him. "You just get to see it this time."

Wally, who was a little hung-over, joined them. "What time is it? You guys are yelling."

"No, we're not," Spiederman said. "You just have sensitive hearing. It started last night after about your third encounter with Mr. Jack Daniels."

"Funny," Wally muttered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Remind me again why I drink?"

"Well," Kyle began, "last night was because you and Lee got into a fight about moving in together and your way of ignoring it was to start doing shots. Bad idea, but we couldn't stop you."

"She thinks that living together is a good idea already," Wally scoffed. "We've been dating for three months, she only just met Jude, and we leave for a world tour in a week and a half. She's out of her mind."

Spiederman laughed. "Honestly, if you two can manage to stay together during the five-month tour, you should definitely move in together when we get back. I mean, Jude and I living in the townhouse, Kyle's got his new loft, and you'll be stuck in a three bedroom apartment by yourself. Lee's definitely different than any of your past women. You know you like her best."

"That's for sure," Wally agreed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should grow up and admit to myself that this relationship could be _the_ relationship."

"Good for you," Kyle joked. "Now, we've got a lot hours before we have to be at the church- I'm not doing that math this early- so how shall we spend the day?"

Jamie walked out of his and Taylor's bedroom. "Jude said she'd like Spied and Wally to get haircuts, Kyle to have his fingernails cleaned, and all of you to take two showers apiece."

"Who died and made you Jude's bitch boy?" Wally wondered, running a hand through his hair. "I like the length."

"She didn't mention you shaving it," Jamie stated, ignoring the bass player's first comment. "Just a trim. Spied, the same goes for you, but I think she'd prefer a real cut, though she'd never admit it."

Spiederman looked at his reflection in the microwave door. "Do you guys think it's time I cut my hair? I've been growing it for fifteen years, but I'm moving on to a new phase in my life. Maybe Jude's right; it's time to change it."

"Wow," Kyle breathed. "We really are growing up cause she's right, my fingernails are nasty."

With the ceremony set to take place at 7:00, Jude and her team of bridesmaids arrived at the All Faiths Chapel, because she was raised Christian and Spiederman was agnostic, around 4:30. She allowed Sadie, Portia, and Taylor to dress first, pleased with their choices. As she hated traditional bridesmaids' dresses, which were always awful and could only be worn that one time, she'd allowed them to choose their own dress, so long as they were tasteful and navy blue. Sadie chose a dress by her favorite fashion house, Burberry, that was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and form-fitting. Portia wore a design by Prada that went to mid-calf, was free-flowing, and had a halter top. And Taylor, the practical lawyer she was, chose a simple Calvin Klein with spaghetti straps and an A-line shape. In Jude's eyes, they all looked perfect.

"Jude, when do you want to put on your dress?" Sadie asked.

"Not yet," Jude admitted, looking at her Monique Lhuillier gown that hung from a door frame. It was ivory, as white seemed tacky, though she hadn't worn a gown in her first wedding, with one-inch straps, a lengthened bodice, and a full tulle skirt. It was somewhat alternative, as Jude was, and it was her favorite dress she'd ever seen. "I just want to take everything in."

Taylor smiled as she started taking candid photos of everything going on around them. While Jamie chose to buy Jude and Spiederman an expensive set of silverware, she'd realized in the past year that they weren't exactly a normal couple, so her gift to them, as a photographer on the side, was going to be a scrapbook of pictures she'd taken since Jude had returned, ending with the wedding reception. She would, however, leave a few pages empty in the back to fill when the time came for Jude to have her first child.

"Ladies, the photographer arrived," Victoria reported, sticking her head into the room. "Portia, Taylor, would you mind leaving me and Sadie to help Jude into her dress?"

"Sure," Portia nodded, leading Taylor from the small room.

"Ready?" Victoria smiled, unzipping the garment bag. "Your due for pictures in a few minutes."

Jude took a deep breath and stood up. Her blonde hair had been shaped into a pretty chignon at the nape of her neck, with her bangs loose and framing her face. She stepped out of her jeans and one of Spiederman's button-ups and pulled the dress up, allowing her mom and sister to button the back.

"Oh, Jude," Sadie breathed. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" Jude murmured, taking in her reflection. "Thank you."

"Dang, boy," Kwest said when Spiederman entered the church with Wally and Kyle. "Your hair is gone."

Spiederman ran a hand over his newly cropped head. "Andrews said Jude wanted me to cut it, so I did. I actually sort of like it."

"You look good," Tommy told him, straightening Braden's tie. "She'll like it."

"You look goofy," Braden said. "You have Daddy's haircut."

"Gross," Spiederman gagged, kneeling down to eye level of his nephew. "When I come back from my honeymoon with Judy, before we go on tour, we'll take you and Whit to the zoo, all right?"

"Heck, yeah!" Braden cried.

Tommy looked at his sort-of brother-in-law. "Sadie doesn't like that you teach him that language."

"Would you prefer I teach him my _real_ language?" Spiederman replied, as he was a bit vulgar. "I doubt it."

"Guys," Ben Spiederman, the father of the groom, said as he stuck his head in the room. "It's time."

Spiederman stood up and straightened his vintage Armani suit that Portia and Sadie had helped him with. He cracked his neck, stretched his arms, jiggled around and was ready to go.

"Sweetie, you look lovely," Stuart Harrison told his daughter as he met her just behind the doors of the actual chapel. "You're gonna knock him out."

"I hope it's at least after the wedding," she joked as the doors opened and Braden led Whitney as the ring barer and flower girl. Then Jamie and Taylor started their walk down the aisle, followed closely by Kyle and Portia, and then Sadie and Wally, the Maid of Honor and Best Man.

As Pachelbel's "Canon in D Major" began to play, Spiederman looked up just as Jude appeared in the doorway.

_Oh, crap_, he thought to himself. _I'm totally going to cry._

She smiled as Stuart slowly led her towards her husband. He'd cut his hair. Spiederman, with his messy blonde hair, had cut his hair for her. He look gorgeous. She bit the side of her mouth, willing herself not to cry, but by the time her dad handed her off, silent tears were rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Hi," Spiederman whispered, taking her hand in that reassuring way of his. "You look beautiful, dude."

"You, too," she replied quietly. "I love your hair."

"Good," he grinned.

As the preacher began to tell their story, all Jude could think about was how happy she was to be renewing her vows with the guy she loved in front of all the people who loved them. After a long discussion, they'd chosen to write their own vows, seeing as they'd chosen to have a non-traditional wedding.

"We've been through a lot, you and I," Spiederman started. "Up until about tenth grade, you were number one on my Most Hated list and I'm pretty sure I topped yours, as well. Then, you hired the Spiederman Mind Explosion as your band and we really flourished. At one point, when we were lame teenagers, we found we had some chemistry, so we took things to the next level, but thanks to Squinty, it fizzled. Finally, at nineteen, we realized we were completely in love and we ran away and got married. When things got bad and we were separated for three years, I fell apart. Luckily, you had the courage to come back and make things work and though I was skeptical, it obviously worked out. To quote a bad Fabolous and Ne-Yo song, 'you make me better.' I feel like I can do a lot more when you're with me than when you're not. Sometimes you drive me crazy, with your immature tantrums and incessant need for perfection in song, but we're already married, so I'm stuck with you now. From here on out, and with all of these people as a witness, I promise to love you the way I love Joe Strummer, Red Bull, and my Les Paul, though maybe a little more. I'll try to keep my haircut, but sometimes it's a little tedious to remember. Most of all, I promise, as your favorite Tim Gunn used to say on _Project Runway_, to 'make it work.' I love you, dude."

Jude wiped stray tears and cleared his throat. "I thought by making him go first that I'd be able to make my vows better, but I don't know if I can top that. I mean, loving me more than Joe Strummer? I'm so honored. Umm, I like that I don't have to re-tell our story again, which is another reason I made him go first. When we were separated a couple years ago, I spent most of my time wandering aimlessly around what many consider the greatest city in the world, as I think Nic Quincy would, wondering what I was going to do. I think I bought seven plane tickets before I finally used one to fly back to Toronto work things out. As soon as I landed, I thought I was wasting my time, but thanks to encouragement from the boys behind you, I took a leap of faith and well, a year later, here we are. Our relationship has definitely been a roller coaster but it's all smooth sailing now after everything else and I can't wait to grow old with you, rocking out when we're ninety. I don't have any cheesy quotes, even though I loved yours. I just want you to know that I love you and you're the greatest guitarist I've ever known."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Spiederman," the preacher announced soon after. "You may kiss your wife."

Spiederman leaned in and kissed Jude softly, allowing the photographer to capture the moment before he broke away.

"It was so beautiful," Sadie said as they sat in the bride's room, waiting for everyone to clear out so they could do group photos. "Wasn't it pretty, Whit?" she asked her brunette daughter.

Whitney nodded. "Pwetty."

"I'm glad it's over," Spiederman admitted. "Now we can go to St. Barts, come home for a few days, and go on tour. That's what I'm most excited about."

"Tour Bus Betty, back in action!" Kyle cried. "What are you two doing about bunk beds?"

Jude grinned. "We got a new bus with a private bedroom for us and bigger bunks for you two."

"No way," Wally murmured. "A new bus? Bummer."

"It's pretty awesome," Spiederman assured them. "It's way bigger, has surround sound, and is stocked with every video game we love. It's the top of the line in tour buses."

Kyle sighed. "All right. I guess we'll just give her a new name."

"They're ready for you," Tommy said as he came into the room. "Everyone's headed to the reception."

Because the group that was going to be in the pictures was led by Jude and Spiederman, and the wedding hadn't been traditional, the photos really weren't either. They took some together, some as an entire group, a few with Spiederman and the bridesmaid, and then Jude finished by taking some with the ushers.

"I'll let them know when I get there that you all are right behind me," Tommy said to Jude as he climbed into his Hummer with Braden and Whitney. "That way they'll be ready to announce you all."

In the limo on the ride to Wicker Gardens, where Darius had arranged for the reception to take place, the entire wedding party got a little tipsy on champagne and told stories of the days when Jude and Spiederman hated each other.

"He used to sit behind her in art in elementary school and paint her ponytail a different color every week," Wally remembered. "And she used to think she just accidentally dipped it into a jar behind her."

"That was _you_?!" Jude exclaimed. "It took two showers a night to get that paint out."

"Says the girl who spread the rumor in ninth grade that I slept with Mrs. Finnerty," Spiederman added. "Don't think I didn't know that was you, dude."

Jude shrugged. "You did spend an awful lot of time with her."

"In detention!" he cried. "I wasn't exactly Joe High School."

"He really wasn't," Kyle confirmed. "And yet, he graduated with Honors."

"I was smart," Spiederman reported. "Just bad."

Wicker Gardens was an upscale reception hall downtown that Darius had secured as a wedding gift, even though he'd also updated their bus, as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Vin Spiederman!" the DJ, a friend of Kwest's, cried as Spiederman and Jude walked into the hall, hand-in-hand.

They made their way to the bridal table amidst the cheering crowd and immediately made their way to the buffet.

"I'm starving," he groaned, piling his plate with everything. "Did I pick this food?"

"Yeah," Jude nodded. "I wanted traditional but you wanted Italian, so here we are."

He shrugged. "Looks good to me."

"Can you believe you used to think that he might be you?" Kwest joked to Tommy as they watched Jude and Spiederman at the main table. "I mean, you have to admit that you contemplated a future with Jude."

"Sure I did," Tommy confirmed. "But it was premature and stupid. The timing was never right for us."

Kwest took a drink of his beer. "Do you ever wish that timing had been right?"

"No," Tommy answered honestly. "Because if I'd have married Jude, I wouldn't have Sadie, Braden, or Whitney. My wife and kids are my life."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Darius jumped in, "but I never imagined hearing you say that, T."

"Me, either," Tommy admitted. "But it's very true."

"If I could get everyone's attention?" Wally said into a microphone he'd been handed by the DJ as he stood up. "For those of you who don't know me, shame on you. No, uhh, I'm Wally Robbins and Spiederman and I have been best friends since preschool when we ganged up on Jamie Andrews in a paint war. Somehow, through divorces and fights and marriages, we've stuck it out and he's my boy for life. Jude was not always my favorite, but only because she and Spied hated each other and I was always on his side. When they hooked up the first time, I wasn't surprised then because we were all expecting it. The second time, after he left Karma, I was more than shocked. It was spontaneous, but when we all sat and thought about it, it made sense. They might consider themselves to be Bart and Lisa Simpson, but if that's the case, they're an incestuous Bart and Lisa."

"Wally!" everyone who know him cried.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "Anyways, I couldn't be happier for the two of them and I know Jude will treat him the way he deserves, probably a little better." He raised his glass. "To Jude and Spied."

"Jude and Spied," everyone murmured.

Sadie stood next and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. This is just harder than I expected it was going to be. She's been married for six years but I wasn't there the first time, none of us were, so we're reliving this now." She took a deep breath. "My baby sister is my best friend; she always has been, whether she knows it or not. Between the two of us, she was always the fiery, more passionate sister while I erred on the passive, demure side. Of course, that was until _Instant Star_ and Tom Quincy came along. Although, I now have his surname and she's a Spiederman. Anyways, I promised I'd be brief, so I just want to say that I love you both and Spied, you better be good to her because if you're not, Tommy and Kwest will kill you." She raised her flute. "To Jude and Spied."

"Jude and Spied," everyone murmured again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom would like to share their first dance," the DJ said. "Well, their first in front of everyone."

Spiederman took his wife's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor as Bryan Adams' classic, '(Everything I Do) I Do It For You' started playing through the speakers.

"Nice choice," he smiled, pulling her close to him.

"Well, I was thinking 80's power ballad," she reported, "but all the ones I like are sad and about heartbreak, so I chose this cause it makes me think of _Robin Hood _and I love that movie."

He nodded. "You do. I forget how much you love that movie sometimes."

"I always forget it has Christian Slater, who starred in my favorite film of all time, _Heathers_," she added. "It's so good."

"'I love my dead, gay son,'" he quoted, one of the only lines he ever remembered. "That part makes me laugh."

"Immature," she murmured. "Your hair really does look good."

"When Andrews told me you wanted it cut this morning, I froze," he told her. "Then, I thought about it and you were right: it was time. So, I went to Barb, my lady, and she about had a heart attack cause she loves my hair, but I think it came out fine."

She ran her hands through it. "It really did."

"May I cut in?" Tommy interrupted when the song ended and her old classic, 'Don't You Dare,' originally written about her producer himself, began to play.

"Sure," Spiederman agreed, stepping aside. "I'll go find my mom."

Tommy took one of Jude's hands in his own and wrapped the other arm around her waist. "You look good, girl. All happy and grown up."

"I'm kinda the same Jude I've always been," she shrugged. "I'm just 25 now." She smirked at him. "I can't believe after all the bitching you've ever done about dating musicians, you let your little sister date John Mayer."

"I know, I know," he sighed. "She claims she loves him, and he seemed nice enough the few times we've met, so I let her go. Plus, she's old enough to take care of herself; she always has been."

"This has probably been the best day of my life," she breathed, taking everything in. "But you wanna know what a close second was?"

"What's that?" he wondered. "The day you met me?"

"Ha-ha," she laughed dryly. "Actually, it was the day we recorded this song, at that old church near the farmhouse."

"Really?" he mused. "Why's that?"

"I don't know," she replied softly. "I guess it's because people say you never forget your first love and since you were mine, that day was the most influential to how I ever felt about you." She scoffed. "Plus, I don't plan on ever getting rid of you entirely, anyways. You're the husband of my sister and the father of my niece and nephew."

"Remember Angie?" he asked quietly. "I guess I always thought she was my first true love, you know? I never really loved Portia; just more the idea of her. Anyways, I never realized that Angie wasn't my first love until I met you, Jude. And I'm not trying to get all sappy here or anything; I just want you to know you'll always be important to me beyond the level of being my sister-in-law."

She smiled and for just a minute, imagined what her life would've been like if she'd have gone to Asia with Tommy all those years ago. By now, they'd have been married, no doubt, and maybe even with a few kids. She'd always loved him, but they were dysfunctional at best, so it probably would've ended badly. "You, too, Ego Boy."

"Ugh," he gagged. "You and that ridiculous nickname."

"You love it," she teased.

"Can I have my wife back?" Spiederman asked after the song ended.

"Sure," Tommy nodded, letting her go. "Be good to her, Vin, because if you're not, like Sadie said, I'll murder you."

Spiederman rolled his eyes. "Right, Squinty. You'd hire someone else to do it from dirtying up your pretty hands." And before Tommy could respond, he whisked Jude away. "What did you all talk about?"

"Just how we'd always be important to each other because we were the other's first love," she explained. "Nothing big."

"Seriously?" he said. "That's what you two talked about while I was harassing Kwest?"

She leaned up and kissed him. "Tommy was my first love, but you're my present love and will be my last love, dig?"

"Dig," he confirmed. "So, I was talking to Nic and she said St. Barts is really nice this time of year. Their family used to go there when they were kids."

"Lame rich kids," Jude muttered jokingly. "We had a dippy farmhouse."

"At least your childhood was spent with your parents," he reminded her. "I was with Uncle Ben and Aunt Delilah."

She sighed. "You're right; I know you hate when I whine about my parents."

"It's fine," he assured her. "Do you ever wish you'd have picked Squinty?"

"No," she answered honestly. "I've wondered what it would've been like if I _had _gone with him, but I never wish I would've. We were too complicated to makes things work. You and I, however, are kinda perfect for each other."

"We really are," he agreed, kissing the top of her head. "So, how long till kids?"

"Long time," she laughed. "At least 28."

"That's three years!" he cried. "How about we start trying when we get home from the tour?"

She sighed. "How about this: we'll take Whitney for a weekend and see how you handle her? If I think you do all right, and if I do all right, I'll consider it."

"Deal," he said quickly before she could change her mind.

As the night ended and everyone left, the only people left were Jude, Spiederman, Wally, Kyle, Sadie, Tommy, and Nic Quincy.

"This was a lovely wedding and reception," Nic told them, playing with the skirt of her black Carolina Herrera bow front cocktail dress. "I hope mine is this nice."

"Well, seeing as you have quite a bit more money than even we do," Spiederman began, "I'm sure it will be. Besides, you are dating one of music's finest."

Nic shrugged nonchalantly. "We'll see. I think I love him, but sometimes, I want to beat the shit out of him."

"I feel that way about Spied sometimes," Jude offered. "But I always love him and that comes first."

"We'll see," Nic declared. "We've been on-and-off for three years now and I'm getting a little tired of it. Either we settle down or I move on. This is, by far, my longest relationship yet and it's wearing thin." She yawned and pulled her Treo from her limited edition, dove gray Balenciaga Motorcycle bag. "It's late and my flight back to the city leave at 10 AM." She kissed both Jude and Spiederman on the cheeks, lingering on Spiederman slightly longer than Jude would've liked. "Thank you so much for letting me come. When you stop in town on your tour, we should get together for lunch." She hugged everyone else and disappeared into a waiting Lincoln Towncar outside.

"And that is Nic Quincy," Tommy stated. "Always alluring and always mysterious."

"She seemed a little friendly at the end," Jude grumbled.

Spiederman squeezed her hand. "I saw her throw back apple martinis like a pro, so I'm sure those were involved. Plus, she _clearly_ has a thing for awesome guitarists."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyle mumbled. "Can we go yet? I'm tired."

"I suppose," Jude said. "It's going on three and we have to pack still. We leave Monday at 8:15."

"AM?" Spiederman whined as they all walked outside. "That's so early."

"Well, just think," Wally offered as he climbed into the limo. "For an airplane pick-me-up, you could always join the Mile High Club."

"Wally!" everyone complained as they climbed in after him.

"You're sick, dude," Spiederman told the bass player. "I'm often proud to call you my best friend."

Jude rolled her eyes as the driver shut the door and started to pull away. "And usually, I'm often ashamed to call you all my band."


End file.
